User talk:Voxelplox
---- Hello ! Welcome to my talk page! Please be kind, respectful, and please do not argue! Thanks, ---- __TOC__ Gifs That first gif on your User page-Where did you make it :P? ''Edgar'' RE: My I aks what site? ''Edgar'' 0_0 How does it... It knows my name!!! WHY DOES IT KNOW MY NAME?!?!? WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT ARE YOU USING?!??!! Jim Bloodsilver member of the House of the Phoenix 03:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank You for your secrets of witchcraft. I shall use them well. Very well..... MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Sig Look at User:Benjamin Macmorgan/Sig--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Strike Count Pages I'm going to talk with the other admins about making them. Also, I might have a surprise for you. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Hi Ben :) its me Marc Cannonshot I am sorry for the confusion. I did not know you had permission, and when I deleted it only had 1 page. Again I am sorry for the confusion. Oi Where did you get that Warning Cooltext thing on your Strike count page?--''Shade'' 15:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) awesome! you have an awesome profile pic :o Sharpe Ben it's Kwagar I saw the page for the guild nice Also my empire wiki is Potco-empire.wikia.com Make page on the guild there also Ello! Ello there Benjy! It's Cad on my account for my POTBS society wiki. Just stoping by to say hello and how are you? Haven't seen you in a while. Also wondering if you play POTBS, it would be great to have you working with me John Breasly, William Yellowbones and many others in the society. And if you don't play then it's a quite cool game. If you want you can check out the society wiki, it's called West Union Trading Company Wiki. Sincerely Yours - Archibald/Cad Bane Server What server are you on I forgot lol A Few things... Hello Ben, just wanted to tell you that my empire total war is now working and that i also hope you dont stay in this bloody country, America ahhh! Also, i found this very funny video you might enjoy ^.^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1xFDG9df9o Francis Bluehawk 00:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hey, special effects hey Benjy. I need you for some spical effects. I'll email you the main vid, but email me first at lawrencedaggerpaine@yahoo.com. If you could, use the explosion and overlap it ontop of the tower. Make it look like the tower is exploding. (btw, the program used to make this expolsion is the same used to make the game) Thanks. thumb|300px|right|The explosion Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. can you like teach me how to make userboxes plz :D? Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' 18:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Nice Neat idea but I must say no. We are trying to reduce bot essages due to the fact that wikia staff said that they are annoying and spam-ish. Sorry though. Captain Crimson Dear Benjamin Macmorgan I made myself President of the American 50 guild, I think you might remember that guild lol. Thank you for telling me that I didnt need to get permission on making a guild page. Oh ya do you know how to make a guild page im really new in this wiki thing. Do I just make a blog? Sincerley President Ahoy there mate, thank you for the help lol, i went on blog so do i just click add page? Thanks, he's been banned for two weeks. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW re:Invitation As much as I really want to attend your party, I cannot. That day isn't good for me so I won't be attending. Thank you for the privilege of being invited and I hope to be able to attend these events in the future. I wish you good luck with it. Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus You're welcome, if I ever host an event in the future (unlikely to be in the very near future) I will be sure to invite, unless my dodgy memory temporarily fails me xD. Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Solution First, make sure you typed in custom signature Also, the code should be No For the code you must type in this: Bellow the place where you type it in you should check the box that says custom signature. Permission You have my permission to place the badges--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 07:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :P MUAHAHAHA THIS WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER 18:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ben come back to the Game i have a surprise for you 18:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Dear Benjamin Macmorgan Thank you for helping me on the wiki, thank you for helping me for making a page for my guild. Here is a present for you hope you like it: :) From Marc Cannonshot Dear Benjamin Macmorgan Hey ben since your online now lol did you see the present i gave you? From Marc Cannonshot ^ Yes I see, thank you very much :) Also be sure to use your signature! by typing four tides! Thanks! Benjamin Macmorgan 08:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Smart Snaps Yes you can join--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) 謝謝 感謝做那個用戶箱子! 皇帝戴維 lol What I just said means Thanks for the user box xD 皇帝戴維 06:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) It is just tabs shouldnt be used for sigs--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) tabs are used to sort pages out not for sigs no is no,if you want we can g o to central chat and they can give you more reasons. Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Coding rofl please help me there? I really want to be able to make my own stuff and not have to ask other ppl cause its kinda boring and i like the idea of being able to help other by making them stuff too lol 皇帝戴維 sry lol sry lol but can we meet in game on padres by the peddlar on tortos? o.o same guy as last comment :P kk kk but i bet this convo would be easier if we were on the chat xD 皇帝戴維 Request could you make a DI logo video? like what Disney uses, only DI? With like Silver colored vines (no flowers) and the Kraken as the background music? Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Changed Request Ok, i changed my idea.... again lol. Can you make it look like this pic, but only the back ground. Then those vine things come in. It'll by like drawn like in the Mulan Vid provided. Then a big DI come in where the P is, in a fount called Black Sam's Gold (here's the link, click the pic to download it). Could the music be from 3:04 to 3:14 in the pirates video provided? If you can, thanks :) . Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peacethumb|300px|right|Mulan Videothumb|300px|left|Pirates Video Partner HI Ben! Would you like to partner with Shadow and Co.? 15:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) VOTE! vote on my blog and VOTE! xD ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Vid? Is the vid ready? :o Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Re: Sig Could you tell me what the template is called? Thanks Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Hey Ben, how are the riots?? I hope no one burned your house down O_O Francis Bluehawk 15:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Caribbean Poker League Hey Benjamin, - clears throut, serious voice - You, Mr. Benjamin Macmorgan, are cordially invited to take part in the upcoming season of the newly announced Caribbean Poker League. For all info and official rules regarding the CPL, please click this link: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbean_Poker_League. If you so wish to join, say so in the comments here, as many teams are still open. If you do not wish to join, then go get tied to a chair (jk). - normal voice - Alright Benjy if you wanna join, plenty of spots still open, we'd love to have ya... And by we, I mean my team xD the Padres Del Fuego Cyclones! If ye join THIS team, I'll make you co. captain, plus, we need a team company sponser... If only there was a - cough - Macmorgan Corp. - cough - huge powerful company that could sponser us, then we'd for sure bring home the championship trophy. If you don't join my team... I will spit on your puppy 0_0 not really. We'd love to have you on the team! Here's our team page: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Padres_Del_Fuego_Cyclones Lord Jeremiah Garland Empire total war Hey Ben, Francis here. Want to play a ship battle of empire total war right now? ;D Francis Bluehawk 05:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Big Offer Hey Ben! its Captain Josh, i was wondering if you would like to be the Recorder of my Movie POTC The Cursed Seas. your the only person ik with a Recording thing, because Crash doesnt play much, Also you would get a big job offer and becoming a BIG part in my new Movie Company ''United Studios ''I Really need you to do this. i have NOBODY else to turn to. Look at this This may intreast you. It's the third video i EVER put on Youtube. Look at who's in it other than me and npcs :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xl8tRW1sFeU Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Ya. It was still during the Co. Wars. You were EITC. I was just reminising... ha ha, my favorite memory was you wereself were attacking Port Royal, Cortevos. We had already done much of the battle, and you ran into the glitch by the Tavern. We were like "Where's Ben?" Then I looked at the compass, say a dot in the glitch, went into it, and... there you were, throughing grenades at us. When i found you, you yelled something like "You will fall" or something, then you ran, fell into the water, and tped away xD Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace